Monosyllabic Haikus of Tortall
by Peachy Garlic
Summary: The title says it all. Haikus about Tamora Pierce's characters.
1. Sir Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop

A/N: Here it is! My Monosyllabic Haikus of Tortallan Origin! The title says  
it all! The way this fic works is the chapter title says whom it's about.  
So whomever you want to read a monosyllabic haiku about, you can!  
Disclaimer: Please, please, PLEASE don't steal my idea of a monosyllabic  
haiku fic. At least ask me first before you do a "Monosyllabic Haikus of  
Hogwarts" or something like that. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TAMORA PIERCE'S  
CHARACTERS THAT ARE USED IN THIS FIC! Please DO NOT SUE! Thanks everybody,  
if anybody actually reads this, which is doubtful.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~ Alanna  
  
Wished to be a knight  
Could not hold her tongue or rage  
Found true love at last  
  
~*~  
A/N: I was bored. Don't ask. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me who I should do next!  
Jon, Delia, Roger, George, Ralon, Raoul, Douglass, Geoffrey, Gary, Roald  
(King), Lianne, Thom, Maude, Lord Alan, Sklaw, Coram, Josiane, Alex, Liam,  
or anyone else you can think of! SOTL series first, them Immortals, and  
them PotS, and maybe even TC! Please give feedback! Review! I love my  
reviewers!~ 


	2. Veralidaine the Wildmage

A/N: OK, Kassi of Pirate's Swoop reviewed and told me to do Diane and Kel.  
Here's Daine! Next one will be Kel. This chapter is dedicated to Kassi  
herself, for being my first reviewer! Disclaimer: I OWN ZIP! ZILCH!  
NOTHING! ZERO! Except the idea of a Monosyllabic Haiku Fic. Wheeeeeeee!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~ Daine  
  
Half god who could heal  
Came to love grown and wise man  
Voice of all not men  
  
~*~  
A/N: Cheesy, I know. Oh well. The first one was better. I use the word  
"man" too many times. Thanks again to Kassi! Review, give me feedback about  
who I should do from SOTL after Kel! I think I'll do Jon, but it's a hunch.  
Review! I love my reviewers!~ 


	3. Keladry of Mindelan

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! Well, I'm still bored, so I'm doing Kel for today,  
and that's it. Then I'll work on my other fic. This one is dedicated to  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop! Then I have to review my English outline and get  
ready to take the essay test O_O but I hope I can handle it. Go Kassi! You  
rock! Thanks for the cookie! Please review, everybody who actually bothers  
to read! Disclaimer: I own zip, zilch, not one meter of any characters. Not  
one, single bloody gram. Not even a morsel. Evil Tamora Pierce and her  
spectacular thinking skills. *shakes fist* Please read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~ Keladry  
  
Calm, cool, and at peace  
Wants to be a knight and fight  
Fell in love three times.  
  
~*~  
A/N: I like this one. And Vera, you were right, Kel is a MS. But so is  
Daine, you know. Well, anyways, please review my hard worked out  
monosyllabic haikus. As far as I know so far, I'm looking for one review  
per three haikus. And they'll be dedicated to you! So Kassi gets this one  
as well. And thanks again to youdontneedtoknow for reviewing and telling me  
about the hideous mistake. ( Review! I love my reviewers!~ 


	4. Jonathan IV of Conté

A/N: Can you tell how bored I really was today? Well, here's another one. I  
felt like writing it instead of Dyrim's Peal. For Vera, and an EVIL Vera,  
who purposely sent her review twice so I had to write three more for her!  
Disclaimer: PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! It all belongs to  
Tamora Pierce. ALL, I TELL You! All!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~ Jonathan  
  
A prince, the sole heir  
Would not think wrong of a Duke  
Left knight for loved Queen  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: That was fun! Except it's not really that analyzing of a haiku. Ah  
well, my haikus suck. But they're actually FUN! Review please! Feedback as  
soon as possible! Who should I do NOW? I'm probably doing Gary, unless my  
reviewers can convince me otherwise! I PROMISE AND SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I  
WILL UPDATE MY NORMAL FICS AND GO BACK TO MY NORMAL SCHEDULE ON SUNDAY!  
Review! I love my reviewers!~ 


	5. Gareth the Younger

A/N: And now, for the manly man of the TP series: Gary! The only cutie  
*sighs* . . . ah well, he belongs to Cythera. Eeeeeeevil Cythera. And evil  
Vera. This is for her, of course. My Monosyllabic Haikus are cool!  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns ALL. I own the idea of having a Monosyllabic  
Haiku of Tortallan Origin fic. DO NOT SUE! Please read and review. Thanks  
to TouchstoneoftheCharter for unknowingly giving me the idea of creating a  
Monosyllabic Haikus of Tortallan Origin fic. Of course, I will answer  
reviews next chapter. Hopefully. If not I'll postpone them until whenever I  
can find the time. Maybe at the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~ Gareth the Younger  
  
Smart, quick, good with sword  
Brown eyes, brown hair, son of lord  
Neat, the wise desk knight.  
  
~*~  
A/N: It rhymes! Hurrah! A little, at least. Gary is my happy pancake! I  
love him! Gary forever! Thanks again to ALL of my reviewers (as I am  
writing this they remain to be Kassi and Vera) I love you! Thanks to  
youdontneedtoknow AGAIN, I always . . . do . . . that . . .it's the most  
annoying thing! I'm sorry, and glad you noticed. You wanna beta these for  
me? Who should I do next? I think I'll do George, but it's just a hunch. I  
PROMISE AND SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I WILL UPDATE MY NORMAL FICS AND GO BACK TO  
MY NORMAL SCHEDULE ON SUNDAY! Review! I love my reviewers!~ 


	6. Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop

A/N: It's George's turn. Thanks SO much to all my reviewers! DOUBLE DIGITS  
and it's not even the second day it's been up! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! What  
fun! Thank you SO much to all of you! But mow I have to keep my promise and  
write more o_o LOL! But they ARE kinda boring to read. I torture you!  
Teeheehee! If you want something more interesting, read my poetry fic  
"Tortallan Poetry" and I know it IS a lame title, bear with me until I  
discover a better one. Next I think I'll do Liam, but it's just a hunch!  
LOL I like saying that. Please Read And Review Because We All Love The  
Special Feeling Of Getting Reviews (PRARBWALTSFOGR)! Have fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~ George  
  
Theif, King of the Rogue  
Has the gift of the rare Sight  
In love and a spy  
  
~*~  
A/N: Wow. That's been the suckiest one yet. Please R&R! *sigh* This is for  
Vera again. I love my reviewers who bother to read my "fricken boring" LOL  
haikus! "Kudos" to you! I love you, "but not in a perverted way . . ."  
Thanks so much to youdontneedtoknow, Rhapsody's Song, Vera, treanz-alyce,  
horseluver, PsychoLioness13, and Kassi of Pirate's Swoop. I am getting  
scarily into haikus. *shudders* ah well. I PROMISE AND SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT  
I WILL UPDATE MY NORMAL FICS AND GO BACK TO MY NORMAL SCHEDULE ON SUNDAY!  
Please . . . Review! I love my reviewers!~ 


	7. Knight Commander Sir Raoul of Goldenlake...

A/N: O.M.G! THIRTY-SIX REVIEWS! WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ok, here's Raoul.  
Knight Commander Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak! LOL a spoon of  
PB to everyone who reviewed! LOL! Welcome to the real world. That's all  
I've got now, unless you fancy seaweed, since I've got a pack here too.  
Well, down to business. Disclaimer: I don't own Raoul or his titles. Don't  
sue. I own this fic. That's all. This is for treanz-alyce, as will be the  
next three, then the three after that will be for youdontneedtoknow, OK?  
Well, on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~ Raoul  
  
Well with sword, he showed  
Learned ways to lead knights on road  
Kept up the Knight's Code  
  
~*~  
A.N: Done! Thanks again to all my reviewers, I am honored beyond belief to  
have so many fans *gives a clumsy bow and overbalances, crashing on head*  
Oops. Ouch. Once again, this is dedicated to treanz-alyce, which I almost  
spelt wrong, and I do not own Raoul, but I will soon. I'm working on  
"She'll Come Back", "Dyrim's Peal", and "Song and Stories", so DO NOT say  
that I am not working on my other fics, because I am! Please read and  
review, sorry if I'm scaring anybody. Also sorry if these are "fricken  
boring" but they're fun to write! If you don't want haikus, review  
"Tortallan Poetry" and give me some ideas. Thank you a billion times to  
everyone who reviewed, you made my day. PRARBWALTSBOGR! Thanks once again!  
Review! I love my reviewers! 


	8. Queen Thayet jian Wilima of Tortall

A/N: Here's Thayet, evil Thayet who needs to go and drown herself in a pool  
of Cherry Cola. I want to squish her into a pulp and lock her in a horse  
saddle and let her be shaken up and down over and over! Evil Thayet needs  
to die! Well, I think she does. Disclaimer: I don't own Thayet,  
fortunately. I own this Monosyllabic Haikus of Tortallan Origin Fic,  
however. PRARBWALTSFOGR! Thank you to all my dedicated reviewers, you make  
me feel special. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 8~*~ Thayet  
  
Bright face, more than "cute"  
Not one fault, but for her race  
Fled home, kept her grace.  
  
~*~  
A/N: Done. Thanks a million to all my reviewers! PRARBWALTSFOGR! I love you  
guys, "but not in a perverted way . . ." Thanks again! Review! And I'm  
sorry about my bio being deleted, it wasn't my fault, I'm sure of it.  
Something else, probably either the site or my computer, did it. I'm  
rewriting it as we speak. I love my reviewers! This is dedicated to treanz-  
alyce. I'm sorry about YDS, treanz! I wish I could do something about  
it...thanks for your reviews. Review! I love my reviewers!~ 


End file.
